worlduniversityfandomcom-20200216-history
Tourism Studies
Welcome to which . The Global, Virtual/Digital, Open, Free, {potentially Degree- and Credit-Granting}, Multilingual University & School where anyone can teach or take a class or course * Add or take a free, open Tourism Studies course. Tourism Studies * Add free, open Tourism Studies subjects below. Subjects WUaS Idea- and Academic Resources Ideas Select Bibliographies Select Blogs Select Book Reviews Select Maps Select Museums Select Photos Select Programs, Applications, Software References Ateljevic, J. and Page, S.J. 2009. Tourism and Entrepreneurship. Butterworth Heinemann. Cooper, C. and Hall, M. 2008. Contemporary Tourism. Butterworth Heinemann. Dennison Nash (ed.). 2007. The Study of Tourism: Anthropological and Sociological Beginnings. Amsterdam, Netherlands: Elsevier. Erfurt-Cooper, P. and Cooper, M. 2009. Health and Wellness Tourism. Channel View. George, E.W., Mair, H. and Reid, D.G. .2009. Rural Tourism Development. Channel View. Gmelch, Sharan Bohn. 2010. Tourists and Tourism: A Reader. Long Grove, IL: Waveland Press. Graburn, Nelson, H. H. (ed.). 1976. Ethnic and Tourist Arts: Cultural Expressions from the Fourth World. Berkeley, CA: University of California Press. Jamal, Tazim and Mike Robinson (eds.). 2009. The SAGE Handbook of Tourism Studies. Los Angeles, CA: Sage Publications. Knudsen, Britta Timm, and Anne Marit Waade (eds.). 2010. Re-Investing Authenticity: Tourism, Place and Emotions (Tourism and Cultural Change series). Sheffield, England: Channel View Publications. Lew, A., Hall, C.M. and Timothy, D. 2008. World Geography of Travel and Tourism. MacLeod, Donald, James G. Carrier (eds.). 2010. Tourism Power and Culture: Anthropological Insights. (Tourism and Cultural Change series). Sheffield, England: Channel View Publications. McWatters, M.R. 2008. Residential Tourism. (Tourism and Cultural Change series). Sheffield, England: Channel View Publications. Smith, Valene L. 1989. Hosts and Guests: The Anthropology of Tourism. Philadelphia, PA: University of Pennsylvania Press. Smith, Valene L. and Maryann Brent (eds.). 2001. Hosts and Guest Revisited: Tourism Issues in the 21st Century. Elmsford, NY: Cognizant Communication Corporation. Tribe, J. 2009. Philosophical Issues in Tourism. Channel View. Winter, Tim, Peggy Teo and T.C. Chang (eds.). 2009. Asia on Tour: Exploring the Rise of Asian Tourism. London, England: Routledge. Yeoman, I. 2008. Tomorrow's Tourist. Butterworth Heinemann. Select Simulations, Applets and Visualizations Select Slideshows Select Study Guides Select Syllabi Select Textbooks Select Video and Audio Select Websites Tourism Studies Working Group. 2010. http://www.tourismstudies.org. UC Berkeley. Select Wikis WUaS Navigation Calendar (Schedule what you'd like to teach) Join the World University and School Google Group to add to its wiki-like calendar to teach an open, free class or course, converse about ideas, and jam (e.g. musically or theater improvisation): http://groups.google.com/group/World-University-and-School. Free Degrees / Credit In Virtual World Second Life, or other virtual world or space, Uniform Resource Locator (URL) for classes? Check out Harvard's virtual island in Second Life: http://slurl.com/secondlife/Berkman/115/53/25 and teach, learn and share ideas - in voice or in type chat. Travel to this virtual island to learn building in Second Life: Item Number Labels RSS Feed Social Bookmarking Teach and Learn using free Social Bookmarking software to identify what courses, etc. you find edifying. Delicious - http://delicious.com/ Digg - http://digg.com/ E-Mail Facebook - Google Buzz - Print Recommend Send To Phone Twitter - World University & School Groups: World University & School Share This: TV-Live Broadcasting Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software Justin TV - http://www.justin.tv Ustream TV - http://ustream.tv Video Communication Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software Google Video Conferencing - in Gmail iChat - http://www.apple.com/macosx/what-is-macosx/ichat.html Skype - http://www.skype.com/ Wiki Software for Courses Media Wiki - http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/MediaWiki PB Works - http://pbworks.com/ Wikia - http://www.wikia.com/Wikia